Death Is A Relief
by CheezPretzel
Summary: Anakin Skywalker dies but must complete a series of tasks before journeying to the afterlife. Anidala. K for no swearing, no violence, and no graphic scenes.


**I don't own Star Wars. I'm not George Lucas or Disney.**

**Death**

**By: CheezPretzel.**

As soon as he died, he saw it appear.

Anakin stood above his mutilated body. Luke was looking sadly at the cyborg, but no matter what he tried, Anakin couldn't get his attention. Then he saw it.

Standing on the Death Star was another figure. This figure was not tall, but not short, about 5.4. It was dressed in dark black robes that were billowing, despite the lack of wind. Anakin couldn't see inside the hood of the creature, but he could see two golden dots, which he assumed were its eyes. The creature had boney hands and was holding a large, shadow-thin scythe.

He moved towards it, and the creature did nothing. Long ago, an elderly woman on Tatooine had read him and his few friends a storybook. Inside, there had been a horrid picture of a figure not too different from the one in front of him now. He remembered the caption on the picture. DEATH it had read, in capital letters.

"Are you death?" He asked it.

**No.** Was the reply. The voice was not quiet, but not loud. He could not tell whether it was a male or female voice, it seemed to be both overlapped.

"Then what are you?" Anakin decided to ask.

**A REAPER.** Anakin could hear the capital letters. **We guide souls to the Afterworld.**

"The Afterworld?" he asked.

**After death.** Was the curt reply. **It is my responsibility to take you.**

There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, "Shouldn't we leave?"

**Perhaps.** The REAPER said. **But I believe you son and daughter deserve an apology first.**

"But… how?" Anakin asked it again.

**You need the essence of a fire flower, the final words of death, and the spirit of darkness to cross the boundary of life and death.**

"Where do I get those things?" Anakin stared at the REAPER, but it was no use. (A REAPER can outstare a cat.)

**You have them.**

"But I…"

**Look closer.**

Anakin touched his hip, just to discover Vader's lightsaber hanging there.

"Is this the spirit of whatever?"

**No.**

"Is it important?"

** Yes.**

"Then what is it?"

** What is this, twenty questions?**

"Wait…" Anakin brushed his thumb over the button on the lightsaber, igniting it.

**Close.**

He opened it, finding the bleeding crystal, but just as he did, the whole Death Star exploded. In blind panic, Anakin flung his arms over head, and prepared to be tossed around and killed.

**That was quite funny.** The REAPER said.

"Wha…" He opened his eyes to discover that they were floating in space where the Death Star used to be. "This is really disconcerting."

**It is also a clue.**

"This is the essence isn't it." Anakin looked down at the little shard in his hand.

**Yes.**

"What were the other two things? Last words and…"

**The spirit of darkness.**

"Right." He paused. "How do I get those."

A bottle appeared next to the REAPER's shoulder. **Your words are in here. But you must defeat the darkness inside you to complete the spell.**

"Defeat the darkness inside…" He turned around to see another figure approaching them. It was him, or, rather, it was Vader. He was walking towards them with a purposeful stride and a nasty smirk on his face. His eyes were brilliantly yellow, and his skin seemed a little… lifeless.

** Here.** The REAPER handed him his old lightsaber.

"What do I do…kill him?" Anakin asked.

**Force, no. **the REAPER sounded shocked. **You must bring him back to the light.**

"But I can't…"

The REAPER appeared to blink.

Anakin took a deep breath and walked towards his past self.

"Hey, you!"

"Oh, _you_," Vader growled. "I thought I defeated you long ago."

"Well, yes, but no." Anakin looked at himself. "Don't you see? What you're doing won't save anyone, not the Chancellor, not the Republic, not…" He swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. "...Padme. No. You won't save her, come back to the light, please!"

He looked up to meet Vader's eyes, but instead, he saw tears. Vader was crying. This shocked Anakin a little.  
"But what do I do?" Vader asked. "I want to, but I don't know how."

"Love," Anakin realized. "Love is the key."

"Why? How do you know that?" Vader asked.

"Love is what brought us… me? Back before." Anakin clarified. "Luke's love saved me, and Padme's love can save you."

"But how?" Vader asked, looking a little panicked.

"Feel it through the Force, and let it wash over you. That's what I did." Anakin answered.

"I… I can't." Vader said sadly. "I hate myself so much for all the bad things that I did."

Anakin blinked. Was it true? Did he really hate himself for all the bad things he had done?

"You can't hate yourself. Think of all the good things you've done during the war, for Padme, for your friends." Anakin tried to convince Vader.

Vader though for a moment, and, suddenly, he began to fade, his skin swirling away and he disappeared.

** Well done.** The REAPER said, handing him two sheets of paper.

"What are these?" he asked.

**Soul sheets.** Came the answer.** You write whatever you want on them, and I'll deliver them. I won't read it, I promise.**

Anakin took the shimmering purple quill the REAPER handed him, and began scripting a letter.

First to Luke:

_Dear Luke,_

_ This is from your father. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that you had to grow up with your aunt and uncle instead of your mother and I. I love you, Luke, and I wanted you to know that. Please, don't become like me. Make the galaxy a better place than I left it._

_Love,_

_Anakin_

_Ps. I lost my right hand too. I'm sorry._

Then to Leia:

_Dear Leia,_

_ I know you may never forgive me for what I did, but I love you Leia, and I miss you. I wish I could've known you better. You would have loved your mother. I miss you, princess._

_Love, _

_Anakin._

He handed the letters to the REAPER, who snapped, and they disappeared. **Shall we go now?**

"Yes," Anakin said, as the REAPER took his hand. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then suddenly, when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a meadow. There was lush green grass surrounding him, and the sky was so blue it hurt.

_Come,_ someone spoke.

Anakin turned around to discover it was the REAPER. "Where?"

_I can reveal my identity to you now._ The REAPER's voice was definitely female now. He observed her. Her cloak had turned brilliantly white, her scythe had turned to a golden staff, and her skin was no longer bone-like and more of a fleshy pink color.

She pulled down her cloak, and Anakin nearly fainted from sheer shock.

"PADME!?"

The reaper, who was Padme, nodded. "Yes, Anakin, I chose to help you come here."

He tackled her in a hug, trying to be gentle and also trying to hug her as tight as he could at the same time.

"Oh, I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you too, Anakin." She murmured into his shoulder.

"How are you here?" He asked.

Padme sighed, "After death, I was given the choice to leave and go back into the force, with no memories or identity, or I could become a REAPER and guide lost souls to paradise."

"Lost souls?"

"Force sensitives who are confused as to whether they're good or bad."

"But you don't hate me?" Anakin asked, staring at his feet.

"Never," Padme whispered, turning his face up to look at her, and for the first time in over two decades, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala joined their lips in a kiss.

END

**This is my first story, so please be nice. Constructive criticism only, please.**


End file.
